Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4127080-20150322233920
My love for Valerie My rant for characters of BH 90210. Brenda=Brandon>Dylan>Valerie> Donna>Steve>Andrea>Kelly=Scott>>David>>>>Ray I love Valerie. EVen since Brenda and Dylan letf the show, Valerie is the only interseting character even if I prefer Brandon over her but I love Brandon but Valerie by far has more interseting plots than Brandon has. Even if people may see Valerie has a slut or a bitch but she is very inteligente and one of the strongest character on the show. She is like the bianca DeSousa of the show but with plots that has nothing to do with her deing the guys sidekick. Season 5; I love her when I though I was going to hate her because what people have said about her and I thought she was going to be like Zoe. She has done stuff that I don't condone like playing with Steve feelings and hooking up Dylan behind his back. Yet I love her because she was sneaky and smart. She risk her life to help Dylan to get his money and flirt with an asshole just for Dylan when she was so uncomfortable doing. Season 6: I love how the show her inner demons about her past before she move to Beverly Hill because as time go on her life is like a puzzle it shows little by little on why she has inner demons. It' was shown that she was the one to find her dad dead body. She was the only person who help David deal with her mom attempt suicide. Yet she wasn't yet a queen in this season because she hook up with Ray when she knew she was with Donna and didn't feel that bad because she thinks she did Donna a favor since she deserve so much better. Season 7: She became a queen and Tiffani did a great job. It shown that Valerie feels bad about her dad's death because she is happy that her dad is death because she has suffer years of being sexually abuse by him and never open about it, to anybody because she afraid that people will think she is crazy until she met Tom. Her telling Tom is when she feel had the guts to stand up to her father about the shit that she put her through and threaten him that if he doesn't turn himself in then she will and he killed himself. I love her friendship with Tracey since Valerie never really had much of a female best friend and Tracey helps her to see the best in herself and she is really worth it. I also love her because she is doesn't give a fuck what people and she isn't afraid to stand up to Kelly. She was the first person to call Kelly out about her and her hook up with Dylan while Brenda was in Paris when people have always thought that Brenda was overreating about her best friend andf her boyfriend hooking up behind her back. Valerie may not be a victim at times in the show but I love her. One thing I can relate to her is that like her I have trouble making friends.